


Michael, all by himself

by MattNeedsToSleep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Michael Mell Has a Squip, Michael Mell gets a SQUIP, Post-Canon, Rated T for swearing, Trans Michael Mell, happy ending...maybe? I haven't decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattNeedsToSleep/pseuds/MattNeedsToSleep
Summary: UNKNOWN NUMBER: I heard what happened with you and Jeremy. A pity, really.UNKNOWN NUMBER: I could help you get him back.UNKOWN NUMBER: Or get back at him.
Relationships: Boyf riends if you squint - Relationship, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, that might change though as i get more sleep and less spite
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work on a chapter for Oh No, but the idea struck, sooooo... yeah. New work!

"Look, Michael, I-" Michael cut him off, fuming.

"Why won't you FUCKING apologize, huh? Or have you forgotten leaving me alone when I tried to help you, tried to _save your life_ , and you brushed me off like I was trash. 12 _YEARS_ , Jeremiah. 12 years of friendship and-" 

"So it's Jeremiah now? Not Jer? Not even Jeremy?" Jeremy shot back, quickly glancing away from his laptop for a second to look at something off-screen.

"No fucking _shit_ it isn't. It hasn't been since you ignored me for _months_ -"

"That wasn't me! That was all the SQUIP!"

"Funny, I remember you pretty clearly giving the command to block me out of your vision. And I remember you telling me pretty clearly to _get out of your way, Loser_ in Jake's bathroom. Was that the SQUIP?"

"Yes- It was-" 

"It was _off._ And you still said what you said." Michael added.

"What were my options? It'd turn back on as soon as the alcohol was out of my system- Micha, I apologized _at the fucking play." Okay, no. That's not--_ Michael exhaled quickly in frustration as he formed his response.

"Oh, so _now_ it wasn't me having to insist you apologize? It was you breaking down tearfully onstage, asking my forgiveness for blocking me out of your life, while everyone wiped away silent tears for the sincerity of it?" A little harsh, but... it felt good to say.

"Seems like that's what you _wanted_ , clearly."

"I _WANTED_ my friend back! Dude. I missed my player two. A lot." Okay, maybe going about it more sweetly would be better?

"AND THAT'S ALL I WAS TO YOU, YOUR PLAYER TWO. You couldn't be cool, but you'd always have someone to be cooler than. _Me_ to be cooler than. You're just jealous I don't need you anymore." Jeremy almost shouted at Michael's image on his screen.

"You know what? I-" _Wish I'd never tracked down that Mountain Dew Red for you after the Halloween party. I wish I'd stayed at home, burning our memories of twelve years of friendship and ignored your dad._ Michael wanted to say it, but he hesitated. He _couldn't._ As stupid as emotions were, as _stupid_ as holding on to this failing friendship was, he couldn't lose it just because he was pissed. "I don't regret what I said in Jake's bathroom. I could've said it nicer, but you needed to hear it." Okay, Michael... Should Not Have Said That. Okay. He could find a way to take it back-

"Me neither."

Michael wasn't gonna cry. Don't cry don't cry don't cry- just- He impulsively flipped his laptop shut with a quiet _thwip_. His phone buzzed. It was probably Jeremy giving some _tearful_ apology now that he was out of the heat of the moment. Another buzz. Probably saying he didn't _actually_ mean it or something. Another. He'll deal with that in the morning. He still has Rich, they became close friends since the SQUIPocalypse, as Rich likes to call it. Jenna, too.

He barely registered the fourth buzz. _Geez, he's persistent._

A bit of an odd trio, the three of them but they'd clicked. Much better friends and he hadn't become friends with them by _lying and cheating and hurting the people he loves like some assho-_ Michael yawned and leaned back in the chair in front of his laptop, the late hour and his tiredness and anger crescendo-ing in one thought:

_I hope that fake life crumbles around you, **bastard**._

_\--_

He woke up the next morning still in the swivel chair at his desk in the basement. Shit, his back was gonna hurt. Even more wonderful, he'd never changed out of his binder. Double back problems, yay!

Michael considered not checking the message, he really did. Not giving Jer- emy the satisfaction of even knowing his message was read. He continued this argument with himself while fixing breakfast, and by the time he had a slightly burnt mess somewhat resembling scrambled eggs and toast, he was ready to check his texts.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** I heard what happened with you and Jeremy. A pity, really.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** I could help you get him back.

 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** Or get back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ask how bad it could be, yes, it could very possibly be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this is short and shitty please leave comments

**Michael M.:** new phone... whomst

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** You should already know.

Of course. Of _fucking_ course. Didn't mean Michael was gonna just take that _bastard_ just creeping into messaging him with its stupid fucking so-nice-sounding words while it plotted to destroy humanity or whatever. Oh, god, was Jeremy okay? If the SQUIP was strong enough to _text_ him somehow, how the fuck was Jeremy doing? Oh god fuck oh fucking god he _knew_ that argument last night was off Jesus Christ why hadn't he listened to his gut-

Michael suddenly realized he'd left it on read for a good 2 minutes. Rude, even to an asshole computer who tried to steal your best friend and enslave humanity with brain robots. Michael typed out the most polite response possible and tapped 'send' with the cheerful righteous air of a country pastor in some 19th century British novel.

**Michael M.:** if you're holding jeremy hostage in his own body or something i swear to fuck i'll shove mountain dew red so far up your ass that you'll be mopping old corn syrup out of your circuts for YEARS

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** A creative threat. Especially considering your misdirected anger.

Mis-directed? MISDIRECTED??? Oh, he'll show _that_ fucker what's misdirected. He'll misdirect his foot right up its digital ass. 

**Michael M.:** i kicked your ass before i'll do it again

**Michael M.:** wtf does that mean bitvh

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** "Oh no, Mikey, it wasn't me, please believe me! I didn't do anything, it was all the Big Bad Computer which forced me to ignore you and block you out and leave you for a girl that I barely knew but had a massive crush on. Instead of my closest friend who's stuck by my side no matter what."

That was... not right. So not right. Jeremy wouldn't push the blame off himself... would he? Shit, no, that's a very Jeremy thing to do. Fuck. No, he is NOT listening to it. He won't. Jeremy was _gullible_ enough to and look where it got him-

_ "Really happy and successful?" _

No. No no no. Not thinking about that. Not thinking about curling up in the tub hearing the people outside have a _fantastic time_ while he was in there trying not to sob because oh was he having the most fucking _fantastic_ time-

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Seriously, Mell, do you really have such little respect for yourself? The insincere apology hardly passed his lips before you hugged him closer than ever and promised to never let anything separate you from him. It's clear that you care about his opinion more than anyone else's.

Jesus. If nothing else, it was persistent.

**Michael M.** **:** i don't trust you

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** You don't need to trust me. But we both know that Jeremy is convinced he doesn't need you in his new life.

**Michael M.:** and how will you help that?

That was cool and detached, right? Yeah. Cool and detached.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** I can give you everything Jeremy thinks he needs in a friend: connections, popularity, being _cool, chill,_ whatever you wish to call it. More importantly, I can give you what you wish you were.

 **Michael M.:** at what cost?

Michael knew the cost. But... Jeremy was relatively okay, right? Could that be so bad? Plus, Jeremy'd said that the SQUIP could affect his pheremones and hormones and such... Perhaps... it would be pretty rad if he could just get his transition... sped up. Would it work that way? Eh, who knows. Maybe? At the very least, he'd have a gen-u-ine guide to how to be a dickish popular dude. Popular _dude._

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Normally, that would be 400 USD. But, for you? The only cost will be whatever new things you need, as it seems your room is mostly populated by oddities from the 1980s-2000s.

 **Michael M.:**...i'm listening

Michael didn't _mean_ to care about the offer. Hell, he _knew_ what the SQUIP had done, to Jeremy, to Jeremy's new 'friends,' to the entire school. But he _could_ try to get the SQUIP to give him some insight into what Jeremy wanted in friends that Michael had failed to provide. That couldn't be too bad, right? Who is he kidding, that's probably one of the _worst_ phrases in the English language.

If you ask how bad it could be, yes, it could very possibly be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever been so dysphoric you start considering accepting the manipulative brain tic tac because it could MAYBE help you pass?? me too michael


End file.
